wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Throwback Galaxy
The Throwback Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is designed from Whomp's Fortress from Super Mario 64. The music is a jazzy arrangement of the original Super Mario 64 main theme. Although it looks identical to Whomp's Fortress in Super Mario 64, a few changes have been made. New enemies are added to here such as Paragoombas, Skeeters, and a Wiggler. Other enemies from Super Mario 64 return such as Piranha Plants, Thwomps and Whomps. Some Bob-omb Buddies are also seen in the galaxy. They make a reference to how Mario seems familiar, a reference from his previous visits in Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS. A Whomp is at the top of the Fortress, and after it is defeated, it will open up an area to where the Whomp King is found. A Comet Medal, Rainbow Notes, released from breaking a crate, playing the Super Mario Bros. underground theme, and a bonus stage featuring Piranha Plants can be found in the galaxy too. Several Cloud Flowers are found in the galaxy's second mission. To unlock this galaxy, the player must get 60 Power Stars and any Power Star from the Clockwork Ruins Galaxy. Planets ﻿ Whomp's Fortress This planet is almost identical to Whomps Fortress with the same name as in Super Mario 64. However the floating islands with Red Coins and the area with the Star Switch is no longer here. The cannon used to destroy two walls in the previous games is replaced with a Sling Star. There are many enemies here, such as Thwomps and Piranha Plants. A Whomp is at the top. After it is defeated, a vertical tunnel appears, that Mario can use to go to the planet's underside where the Whomp King is found and fought. Missions ﻿ Return of the Whomp King This mission is very similar to the same mission in Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS with a few minor changes. When Mario gets to the top, he will battle a Whomp, which due to the size changes in species between Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Galaxy 2, appears to be more or less identical of the original Whomp King in size. The biggest difference between "Chip off Whomp's Block" and this mission is after this Whomp is defeated, a hole opens up in the center, which Mario must drop down to the planet's underside. Here, Mario battles the Whomp King. The Whomp King is larger than he was in previous games since normal Whomps were the same size as him in Super Mario 64. The Whomp King, due to his size, walks faster around the stage than before. The area he slams down is highlighted in red. The Whomp King also has new attacks, making defeat difficult. In one attack, he does a short hop which stuns Mario or Luigi. A shockwave occurs when the Whomp King slams down. In another attack, he stomps his right foot down, and a group of Whimps appear from the ground. However, this doesn't make a big difference because the Whomp King will most likely destroy them himself. The Whomp King is harder to get on top of as his thickness has been increased, making his flat surface (his back) higher up than before. Instead of Ground Pounding anywhere on the Whomp King's back, Mario must Ground Pound the Ground Pound mark on his back. Additionally, Mario can fall off the planet and die. He gives off his speech from previous games here as well as saying "Dang it!" after being defeated and before exploding and handing over the Power Star. Enemies *Goombas *Piranha Plants *Pushy Walls *Thwomps *Skeeters *Paragoombas *Wiggler *Prickly Piranha Plant *Whomp *Whomp King *Whimps Planets Visited *Whomp's Fortress Silver Stars in the Whomp Fortress In this mission, Cloud Flowers and five Silver Stars have been added to the main planet. With the help of the Cloud Flower, Mario must collect every Silver Star in the level. Many Silver Stars require great skills with the Cloud Flower to reach, for one floats right above a Black Hole behind the Fortress. Hpwever, the rest are on clouds that only Cloud Mario can reach. At the top of the Fortress is the final Silver Star. When all Silver Stars have been collected they will form a Power Star for Mario to collect. Enemies *Goombas *Piranha Plants *Pushy Walls *Thwomps *Skeeters *Paragoombas *Prickly Piranha Plant Planets Visited *Whomp's Fortress Whomp Silver Star Speed Run This is the Throwback Galaxy's Prankster Comet mission. It is the same as "Silver Stars in the Whomp Fortress" only adding on a two minute time limit. If Mario grabs all five Silver Stars before time is out, he'll be able to collect his Power Star. Enemies *Goombas *Piranha Plants *Pushy Walls *Thwomps *Skeeters *Paragoombas *Wiggler *Prickly Piranha Plant *Whomp Planets Visited *Whomp's Fortress Green Star 1 The player has to replay the mission "Return of the Whomp King". Mario/Luigi must make his way to the moving platforms near the beginning of the course, right below the last one. Enemies *Goombas *Piranha Plants *Pushy Walls *Thwomps *Skeeters *Paragoombas *Wiggler *Prickly Piranha Plant *Whomp Planets Visited *Whomp's Fortress Green Star 2 The next Green Power Star also requires replaying the mission "Return of the Whomp King". It is located on top of the Fortress. The player should get on top of the Whomp and then perform a Backwards Somersault to reach the Star. Enemies *Goombas *Piranha Plants *Pushy Walls *Thwomps *Skeeters *Paragoombas *Wiggler *Prickly Piranha Plant *Whomp Planets Visited *Whomp's Fortress Green Star 3 The player should redo the mission, "Silver Stars in the Whomp Fortress". It is found far out in the skies of the Fortress near the clouds with the Coins and a Silver Star. Cloud Mario/Luigi must use his clouds to jump out from the cloud with the Star to reach it. Enemies *Goombas *Piranha Plants *Pushy Walls *Thwomps *Skeeters *Paragoombas *Prickly Piranha Plant Planets Visited *Whomp's Fortress Trivia *﻿During the second mission, the player can use the Cloud Flower to get to the bonus island which is only a short distance away. However, the player will have used all clouds so he will not be able to get back. *Unlike Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS, the fortress does not feature the large tower or the Bullet Bill cannons at the top of the fortress in mission 2. However, it includes the trapdoor panel with Bowser's emblem, two Paragoombas and a cloud with a Silver Star on top instead. *Green Star 1 can be seen from the underside of Whomp's Fortress, but it cannot be obtained. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2